Bewitched
by Charlotte Julia
Summary: Kailie Cantrelle is a normal 15 year old girl. Well, not exactly...This is the beginning of Kailie Cantrelle's story. The beginning of her Destiny. The beginning of a dark tale. OCxDraco
1. Chapter 1

_Thump. _

_Thump. _

_Thump. _

_Kailie was awakened by footsteps. _

_Thump. _

_Thump. _

_Thump. _

_"Mummy... Daddy..." she sat up and tried to shake awake her parents, who were sleeping by her side. _

_"What is it, Kailie?" her mother, Caitlin, answers sleepily. But suddenly tensed up when she heard the footsteps. _

_Thump _

_Thump _

_Thump... _

_Kailie heard the stairs creak along with the foot steps. _

_"Alec! Alec, wake up!" Caitlin mother shakes Kailie's father." Wake up, Alec!" _

_"Hmm..? What is it, honey...?" He slowly puts his glasses on. _

_"Listen!" Caitlin whispers loudly. _

_Kailie's father tensed up. He reached for a stick that she has never seen him have it before. _

_"Mummy..." Kailie snuggled into her mother's arms. _

_"It's ok, Kailie, don't be scared. No matter what happens, no matter where you are, we're with you. Keep fighting, Kailie, don't be scared." she wrap one of her arms around her daughter protectively. _

_Some sort of light shot out from Alec's stick, and the walls suddenly became see through. _

_But it was too late--three dark figures with tall, pointy hats barged into their bedroom. _

_Kailie gasped and gripped onto her mother. _

_"Alec..." Caitlin spoke. _

_"I know..." Alec replied, and both parents were out of the bed, leaving Kailie with nothing to hold on to. She looked from her father to her mother, confused and scared. _

_"Kailie, hide!" her father demanded, eyes glued to the figures. _

_"Kailie, we love you! Forever and always... and we'll always be with you!" her mother added. _

_Suddenly, one of the figures with the pointed hats raised their stick similar to her father's, and pointed directly at Kailie's heart. _

_The person chanted something, and a beam of green light shot out. Caitlin turned to look at her daughter with horror, and jumped in before the light hit Kailie. _

_She took the hit that was meant for Kailie. _

_"MOMMY!" she cried and shouted. _

_Caitlin smiled weakly and vanished into thin air. _

_"CONGELO!!" Alec yell, and a glowing blue bubble come flying out of his wooden stick, enclosing on the dark figures, who stopped dead on their tracks. _

_While the figures froze, Alec pointed his stick at Kailie. _

_"Take care of yourself, Kailie, but remember that we'll always be with you... Evolo Subterfugio!" an orange bubble came out this time, surrounding Kailie. _

_She began to float in mid air, and out the window. _

_Her father waved at her sadly. "The bubble will bring you back when everything is safe again, Kailie... but for now, you must go away." _

_"DADDY! NO!!!" the daughter cried, banging against the walls of the bubble. _

_Alec turned away. _

_The same green light that shot her mother attacked her father. _

_Alec crumbled to the ground, grabbed his wooden stick, and shot the green light back at them, and he burned away in green fire... _

Kailie gasped and sat up, panting. She covered her mouth with her hand, and tears streamed down her cheeks.

_It's that dream again..._

It's been ten years, and she still has that dream. She hugged her pillow and looked at the sky from the large windows in the shape of a Gothic arch.

She was in the exact same house, same room and same bed from ten years ago, when she lost her parents.

Kailie looked at her parents' picture on the night stand.

We were so happy until those strange men ruined it...

Thump.

Thump

Thump

Kailie quickly turned her attention towards the bedroom door, where the hateful people came in and ruined everything ten years ago.

Thump

Thump

Thump

_Oh no! It's happening again! Please tell me this is just another stupid dream!_

Kailie quickly opened a drawer of her night stand, and flipped through the things in search of a weapon. She paused when her hand touched a bronze dagger. The handle was of complicated twines of metal, and there where many small gemstones engraved on the part where it connects to the blade. A large oval ruby sat in the middle of the handle. The case of the dagger was also bronze, with many detailed incised pictures and words. Kailie quickly jumped to her feet as she realized that the footsteps where getting closer. She pulled the case off, revealing a silver blade, and held it in front of her at chest level.

What ever that was going to happen next, she was ready for it.


	2. Chapter 2

"There you are, Kailie," a small woman who looked about sixty entered, but stopped when she nervously eyed the dagger

Kailie quickly put the dagger down, and back in its case. "Mrs. Tillman..." she lowered her head and looked at the floor in shame. Mrs. Tillman was a rich widow, who took care of her ever since Kailie lost her parents ten years ago when she was five, and saw Kailie as the daughter she never had. Her husband had died of stomach cancer and her son was in Peace Corps, and rarely home. These incidents made Mrs. Tillman a conserved and quiet woman who rarely stepped out of her manor, but ever since started visiting Kailie once every week bringing money for food and little gifts from time to time, she became the kind and social old self again. And Kailie literally owed Mrs. Tillman her life. Especially since she spared Kailie the need to go to a horrible orphanage.

"Look what I've brought you!" Mrs. Tillman sang and opened a basket she was holding. Before Kailie caught a sight of the content, the smell already made her mouth water. "I've made you breakfast! Come down when you're ready, I'll set the tables," she said cheerfully as she headed for the dining room downstairs, humming.

As Kailie entered the dining room, she found two white plates filled with pancakes coated in syrup, sausages and bacons, and scrambled eggs and ham. It was rather a big breakfast. Kailie weren't used to eating so much in the morning, as she always grabbed a piece of bread and a glass of milk and head out for school. But nevertheless, she ate every last bit of it, loving every taste and wondering if this is what it would be like if her mother still lived.

Mrs. Tillman and Kailie raised their cup of orange juice to their mouths, only to find it empty. Kailie walked over to the fridge and groaned in dismay as she spotted the orange juice container was also empty.

"Mrs. Tillman, I'm sorry... I should have gone shopping for grocery yesterday..." Kailie said, feeling ashamed of letting Mrs. Tillman cook breakfast, and not even giving her a glass of orange juice in return.

"Oh, that's quite alright dear. I'm never good with beverages in the morning anyways," Mrs. Tillman smiled, and both of them resumed breakfast.

Lucius Malfoy frowned bitterly as he adjusted the collar of his coat and grabbed his cane.

_'Surely the Lord must be mistaken?'_ he thought to himself as he stepped into his fireplace and took the bag of Floo powder from his pocket. _'How could _anyone_ expect me to roam the Muggle world, even if it's an order directly from the Dark Lord to find a witch? And why in the name of the devil is _She_ doing in the Muggle world? Surely it is not really _Her

With a sigh of annoyance at all the things unclear, Lucius yelled 'London' as he disappeared into the blue flame of Floo poweder.

_'Are you kidding me?' _Kailie thought as she put down two loads of grocery on the pavement. She has only taken five steps away from the supermarket, and she was already tired. Kailie stood up and stretched, and looked around for something that will make her journey back home easier. As she shielded your eyes from the sun, something shining caught her eyes. She smiled as she realize it was a shopping cart lying by the corner of the parking lot. _'Yes!'_ Kailie thought, _'now, let's get that before anyone else does!'_ She grabbed the two loads and dashed across the large parking lot.

Suddenly, Kailie heard something snap, and felt easier to run. _'What...?'_ she turned back and looked, to find that one of her grocery bag broke and all the contents spilled out.

_BEEEP_

Several cars honked as Kailie stood dumbfounded in the middle of the parking lot, trying to gather her groceries. She cursed under her breath as they continuously honked, and some drove past her at a dangerously close distance.

_'Damn! What the hell is with today?'_

_'Disgusting,'_ Lucius thought as he stepped out on the busy streets of London. He sneered as he saw automobiles speed past him on the streets, leaving a trail of grey smoke everywhere they went.

Lucius gained many stares from people, but they all looked away as they met Lucius' cold, merciless eyes.

"Oh, man! Look at that!" a teen said and pointed to Lucius as his friends all laughed. "Nice fashion sense, Dude. How old are you anyways? Like, 90?" the teen pushed past Lucius, followed by his friends. Lucius clenched his teeth, and hands tightened around his wand.

_'Lucius, not now. You have a mission to accomplish. You are not here to take Mudbloods seriously,'_ a voice within his mind reminded as he loosened his grip. He straightened himself, and continued on.

It wasn't long until he came across an area parked with what looked like deformed horse carriages. Lucius' face twisted. _'What kind of nonsense is this?'_ he thought to himself, when the horse-carriage-like things started honking at him. He quickly got out of the way and stood on the narrow strand of walkway just before an entrance to what looked like a large grocery store. He cursed under his breath. Lucius was angry. Very angry. He felt strong animosity towards muggles, and everybody knew. He is one of those few who can't stand around muggles for too long. But he, out all the Dark Lord's followers, was chosen especially for this specific mission.

_'It is because I trust you most, Malfoy,'_ the Dark Lord's voice echoed vividly in his mind, as if the Lord knew presently what he was thinking. With a sigh, he reached into his pocket and took out a golden, small compass engraved with intricate designs that revolved around a center emerald. _'I mustn't disappoint his Lordship.'_

Lucius swiftly flicked off the lid with his thumb, revealing a black needle that spun uncertainty. He placed the compass on the ground, and waited. He had been told that this compass was attracted by a person's magical force, especially if the source of the force was from a Slytherin Pureblood. The girl he's looking for is supposed to be a Slytherin Pureblood.

_'Or so He says,'_ Lucius thought, eyes fixed on the needle, which seemed to be steadying. The needle swung back and forth, until it stopped and pointed directly ahead of him. Lucius let out a slight gasp, both eager and afraid to follow the direction of the needle. What if it wasn't the person the needle was pointing at?

Lucius lifted his gaze, and slowly traced the imaginary line that the needle drew. He paused for a last time, and gathered his courage to look at the witch; and there she was, chasing after rolling tomatoes.

"Stop!" Kailie yelled in frustration as she tried to reach out for her groceries which were rolling away from you. "Stop, gees!" Suddenly, a dark figure steps in front of her, and before she realized, she crashed into him.

"This is yours, I presume," the man said and reached out a hand to help her up.

"T-thank you," Kailie looked down at the ground, and took the tomato from him. You suddenly notice that he was wearing boots, and you slowly look up to notice that he was wearing other eccentric attire as well; a long black coat, and old-fashioned vest and trousers. She finally saw his face, and were taken by surprise at the long, silky platinum blond hair that hung around his face, reflecting sunlight to her eyes. As Kailie's eyes adjusted to the light, she noticed that he had fair features; a straight nose with a little bit of hook at the top, rosy lips, and penetrating grey eyes that bore into hers. She couldn't estimate his age, for he looked young, but his eyes seemed cold and _empty_.

He smiled. "Do you need some help?" Without waiting for an answer, he started gathering the pieces of groceries Kailie dropped. Before she knew it, he had them in a new bag, and held it in his hand. He put his other hand to his chest, and gave a slight bow.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy, at your service."

_'Is this a joke? Am I on TV?'_ Kailie searched around for cameras, but found none. When you noticed he was waiting for an answer, she suddenly lost her voice. _'How am I supposed to reply to "at your service"? I have never been trained in this field!'_

"I-I am Kailie, Kailie Cantrelle."

The man, Lucius, seemed to stagger backwards a little bit, but seemed fine afterwards.

_'Am I hallucinating now?'_ Kailie thought to herself, and trying to figure all this out, when he took the other bag of grocery she was carrying from her hands, and smiled.

"Let me carry these for you. Young ladies are not supposed to be exposed to such work."

"Oh, thank you, but I'm fine, I'm used to this... and I'm going straight home now, so I think I can handle it..."

"Do not say so; after all, what kind of gentleman lets ladies to all the work? I will carry it for you until somewhere closer to your house."

Suddenly, fear and worry stirred in her mind. It's not normal to meet a man dressed in Victorian clothing, with long platinum blond hair, who wants to help you on your first meeting.

_'I'm just being paranoid, that's right... he is just person with a kind heart who helps people in trouble, that must be it... and it's not like he's going to follow me straight to where I live... Besides, if I anger him by refusing, I may be in more trouble... but I feel bad for making him carry all my things... What should I do?'_

Kailie finally smiled, and muttered a hesitant "Thank you" and lead the way back home.

While they were walking, Lucius kept glancing at the girl, who fixed her eyes on the pavement and never looked up. He watched her pull her short, slightly above shoulder length dark brown hair behind her ears.

_'She said her surname is Cantrelle...'_ Lucius sneered bitterly. _'It couldn't be the same Cantrelle, could it? It mustn't be! But if it is...'_

Lucius felt an urge to ask the girl the first names of their parents, but stopped himself. _'No, I must not ask now. I must gain her trust first. But curses! I must know! I must ascertain my suspicions... and these cursed loads! These are for house elves to carry!'_

"I can take it from here," the girl turned around suddenly, catching him by surprise. He quickly pasted a smile on his face.

"Are you sure? I can still carry it, if you want. You don't need to be so modest," Lucius offered, looking straight into her hazel eyes.

"My house is just five minutes from here, and you have been carrying them for a long time. Thank you very much, Mr. Malfoy."

"Not at all. Good day to you, Miss Cantrelle," Lucius watched the girl run down the street, and pretended to leave. However, when Kailie was just about out of sight, he frowned and trailed after her.

As Kailie finally reached her "house", which was farther than "five minutes from here"; she locked the heavy, double front door behind her. Kailie looked out the large, arched windows of her gothic architecture mansion which was left to her by her parents, to check for the man named Lucius. When she didn't see anything, she headed to the living room and threw herself on the couch.

"I _was_ being paranoid... He seemed nice..." she mumbled to herself, and took a nap.

Lucius stared in the large windows of Cantrelle Manor, hiding behind a tree trunk. He spotted the girl cautiously looking out the window.

_'She lied. It was more than five minutes away... She doesn't trust me yet... but it shouldn't be a problem.'_

With a final glance, Lucius Malfoy walked away, a confident smirk pasted across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lucius, dear, you're back!" a slender woman with long, silvery hair gracefully rushed to her husband as he stepped into the house, her crystalline blue eyes shining with concern. "How did it go?"

"Narcissa, don't worry yourself too much; everything's going according to plan," Lucius sighed, somewhat annoyed, as he sent his coat into his closet with a wave of wand.

"So, what is she like? Does she resemble... _Her_?"

"Appearance wise, no. Personality wise... well, I haven't got the chance to know her long enough to tell," Lucius said quickly, and walked away to avoid more questions. Questions that he didn't want to answer. _Especially that the girl was a damn Cantrelle._

"Ohhh, I want to see her!" Narcissa clasped her hands together, staring dreamily into the high ceiling of their manor, gorgeously decorated with green and silver. "And maybe Draky and she can-" Narcissa's sentence was cut off by an angry Lucius.

"Cissa! Do you have any idea what you're saying right now?"

"S-sorry Lucius, I just got a little carried away."

Lucius was surprised by how loud his own voice came out, and just nodded awkwardly at Narcissa. "I-I'll go check on Draco now."

"Ugh! Parkinson, get the bloody hell away from me!" Draco shouted as a girl with short black hair cut straight across the back flung herself onto Draco.

"Aw, but Draco, we got paired off together!" she whined, tightly holding on to Draco.

"Zabini, this is all your fault! Why do _you_ get to go solo while I'm stuck with _her_?!" Draco demanded angrily at a tall Italian boy with slightly curly jet black hair and few freckles dotted his ivory colored face. His olive colored eyes with a tinge of gold lit up, and his rosy lips curved into a grin.

"Because," the boy began, "I'm more skilled than you are. What if you got hurt during our match, Malfoy?"

"Watch what you're saying, Zabini. Incendio!" Draco suddenly took out his wand, and shot a beam of fire at Blaise Zabini. Blaise, known for his quick reflexes, jumped out of the way, and the beam flew straight towards the door of the room.

"Malfoy, you think you can get _me_?" Blaise laughed, "Good thing I put a charm around this room, and as long as the spells don't fly out the room, nothing will be destroyed."

And just as Blaise finished his sentence, Lucius opened the door, and Draco's spell flew straight for Lucius.

Lucius slowly approached to room of his son that he hadn't seen for the whole summer. He knocked once and opened the door, to find Draco, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson and- _Oh, what is this?_

Lucius spotted an orange beam flying towards him, and quickly got out of the way, but not quick enough. The edge of his sleeves got burnt, but took out his wand and countered the spell before it set Malfoy Manor on fire. He calmly put his wand back in place, and brushed his sleeve with his other hand.

"Draco," Lucius's voice eerily echoed in the quiet room, which froze as Lucius' steel grey eyes gazed upon it.

Pansy quickly let go of Draco, and took a few steps back to where Blaise was standing. "Um, I think we should go over to yours, Blaise..."

Blaise silently nodded, eyes fixed on the ground to avoid Lucius' eyes. He muttered a quiet "Bye, Draco", and left the room quickly followed by Pansy.

Draco stared at the floor, silently hating himself. _Why is it always like this?_ "I'm truly sorry, father."

Lucius tilted his chin up and looked down at Draco. "Before you apologize, maybe you should tell me your wrongs and let us both be clear what you are apologizing for."

"I... sliced you, father?" Draco shifted nervously, his hands becoming cold.

"I see that Hogwarts greatly expands the vocabulary range of its students," Lucius' voice rang with icy sarcasm. "Draco, how have you been this summer; not busy, I presume?"

Remembering the spells he practiced day and night at the beginning of the summer, Draco rushes to his nightstand and takes out a green-bound ancient spell book. "O-of course I was busy, father; I have mastered-"

"You lie," Lucius interrupted before Draco, who seemed taken aback by his father's accusation, can begin. Lucius began to pace around the room. " You know, son, _I_ have been going on about my duties so _you_, don't have so scavenge around the streets for food like some filthy mudbloods. However, _you_... What have you been doing? I take my eyes off you for a while and you, with your friends, are out to destroy my Manor," Lucius yelled, bringing Narcissa rushing to Draco's room.

"Oh, Lucius, what's wrong? I'm sure we can talk this out in a civilized matter; come, Honey, I'll make tea," Narcissa said.

"Quiet, Narcissa." Lucius turned back to Draco and continued, "You are a _Malfoy_, Draco. You have to be ahead of others. Yet, I cannot even trust to leave you alone during the summer without doing something extremely foolish! How do you suppose to inherit the true name of Malfoy after me? Yes- we _are_ a highly powerful and influential family amongst the pureblood families, but with power, there comes responsibility! You, at your current stage, are a disgrace to the name Malfoy!" Lucius yelled, gaining a gasp from Narcissa.

"Draco dear, I'm sure you father didn't mean that-"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET, NARCISSA!" Narcissa shrunk back, shocked at the comment Lucius had thrown at her. This was the first time after they graduated that Lucius had yelled at her.

Draco's hands curled into tight fists. _Why? Why is it always like this? He doesn't see the good things I do -even if he does, he doesnt pay attention to it- but always picking up on the things I do that does not please him?_

"I did not lie," Draco's quiet words caught the attention of his parents. "I _did_ master a several spells! And that's why I have Blaise over today, to practice- can't you see, father? You're never with me; you don't understand me! Therefore you don't have the right to judge my actions!" Draco immediately regretted his words, but no matter what he thinks, he can't take them back.

"Draco, you did not- Lucius darling, that was a misunderstanding; Draco doesn't know what he was saying, so let's put all this behind, and come have tea, alright?" Narcissa pleaded, but was ignored by Lucius.

"Oh, is that what you think, Draco? Fine, if you do not like the way I think and act, then get out of this house right now; this is my house, what I say is the law here. I couldn't care less to lose an irresponsible son like you in the least."

Draco shot a hateful look at his nonchalant father, and quickly rushed downstairs to the fireplace used for Flooing to places. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder, and threw it down as he stepped into the fireplace. "Zabi-" He began, but was interrupted by Narcissa.

"Oh, Draco, please don't go! Let's apologize to your father, okay? Draco, please!"

_Oh shoot! I was right in the middle of saying my destination! I hope I don't end up in a weird place!_ Draco thought, and with an apologetic look at his mother, he quickly yelled, "Zabini House" as blue flames swallowed him.

Kailie sat on her bed, taking a break from reading and stared outside her tall, gothic window at the blue sky and golden sunset clouds.

_Summer break is almost over..._ she thought sadly, a wave of nostalgia over-washing her. She felt extremely lonely all of a sudden, which surprised her, because in these ten years, she was supposed to have gotten used to being alone. _And maybe that's why I am so lonely,_ she thought, _Now I'm not used to company, while all the other girls my age are out with their friends shopping and having fun while I sit here alone, wasting my life away... But who am I kidding? I prefer solitude, that's right... right? Oh my god, stop being so depressing, Kailie!_

She threw herself down on the bed, thinking about the things she would do if her parents were still with her. _Then we could do things together, the three of us. I wouldn't have to always be alone and have no one to talk to... and I may even make friends because I wouldn't be an orphan anymore... but now... I have to take everything by myself, and no body knows when I feel sad or happy, or hurt..._

Suddenly, she heard a large crashing noise and a male voice cursing loudly from downstairs. Kailie quickly got to her feet, and grabbed a broom from the nearest closet. She slowly opened her door, and crept down the stairs, trying not to make any sound and keep the stair case from creaking.

_...And nobody will know if I die._

"Damn it!" Draco shouted as he fell head down at the floor, followed a bunch of curse words. The Floo powder has placed him halfway up the chimney of a house, due to the mispronunciation of his initial destination. He quickly rolled up to shield himself from the impact, and thanked god it was summer and there was no fire down below.

"BLAISE!" he yelled angrily as he stepped out from the fire place, but soon stopped in his tracks as he noticed the unfamiliar surroundings. Instead of Blaise Zabini's house with modern architecture, this house- this _mansion_- was built in gothic architecture, and seemed more antique and empty.

"What the..." Draco was lost in his thoughts, but turned around just in time to catch the broom stick coming down on his head at a great speed. "Bloody hell!" he yelled at a girl with dark brown- almost black hair- and a face all too plain for his fancy. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"That's my question! Who are you? What do you want?" the girl demanded, trying to hide her fear behind anger. She jerked the broom from the stranger's hand.

Draco eyed her in consideration for a second and propped himself down on the nearby couch. "Give me three good reasons why I should reveal my information to you."

"What the hell- well, first of all, you broke in to my house, second, since you are in my house now you have to do what I say, and, and-"

"Oh please!" Draco's eyes narrowed at the girl's second comment. "Those are pathetic."

"And I can call the police right now and-"

_Police...? What is police?_ Draco thought as he saw the girl run to a machine with buttons of the numbers one to nine, and a spiral cord connecting to a smaller machine. Draco quickly jumped up. _Don't tell me I've come to the muggle world!? And is police some kind of investigators or something? Are they what the muggles call the bloody Aurors? _

Draco quickly grabbed the girl from the back and put a hand over her mouth, tearing her away from the machine. The girl shrieked and kicked, but Draco didn't let go. Tears ran down her face.

"Shhh! If you listen to what I say, I won't hurt you," Draco tried to reassure her, but his comment seemed to have made her more afraid of him. "What I mean is, I need you to calm down and be quiet!" he snapped, and let the girl go. The girl seemed to calm down a little, either she was afraid he was going to kill her if she kept on screaming or she understood his situation.

Draco paused, and searched through his clothes for remaining traces of the Floo powder in hope of going to Blaise's. But he found none.

Kailie backed up against a wall as the stranger searched through his clothes for something.

_A weapon?_

Her thought frenzied and she wasnt able to think clearly anymore, other than to run away.

_But I suck at running, and he'll catch me in no-time since he has longer legs than I_ she thought, _and it'll be a while for me to reach the city_.

"You there," the voice came so suddenly it made her jump. Kailie tightened her grip on the broomstick, even though it was no use. "Prepare me the best room around the house; I'll be staying here for awhile," the intruder said quickly, preventing Kailie from interrupting. "I promise not to hurt or kill you during my stay, as long as you don't call the police or whatever, and tell anyone about me. If anyone asks, say that I was invited. Don't ever tell your parents, or harm will come to them. And you are to bring me meals and such, until I decide to leave the house. Understood? And if you, by any means, don't do exactly as I said before, you'll regret the day you were born. Now show me to my room."

Kailie stood shocked for a while, but quickly showed him to one of the guest rooms. _Are you serious, Kailie, you're just going to let him stay?_ her own mind questioned her, but her body did nothing other than to obey the intruder's command.

As the girl showed him to his room, Draco took out his wand and hid it behind his back. _I'll just put a sleeping spell on her so she doesn't do anything stupid,_ he thought.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" the girl said, with determination in her eyes.

"My name..." Draco began, but suddenly remembered his father's words. _"You are a disgrace to the name Malfoy!"_

"My name is Draco." _Who wants to be a Malfoy anyways?_

The girl looked at the floor and seemed to be uneasy about something, but didn't say anything. Draco walked over, and was about to close the door, when the girl suddenly looked up.

"A-are you an associate of a man named L-Lucius?"

The girl's sentence echoed in his head, and made Draco's eyes widen. He felt as if his lungs were being squeezed. He wanted to yell that stop talking about his father; he wanted a break from being a Malfoy. A break from the prison he seemed to be in.

_Keep calm, Draco,_ he told himself. _She probably means some other muggle. It's just a coincidence that that person has the same name as father. There is no way she could know father! _Draco took a deep breath. _The girl is obviously afraid of me; and I have to take advantage of her fear! I must keep her afraid, to be in control. Don't make yourself sound childish, Draco, you must keep calm!_

"One more thing," Draco finally collected himself. "Don't talk to me unless you're talked to." And with that, he slammed the door.


End file.
